Small, squeezable hand exercise devices are frequently used to strengthen one's grip, relieve stress, or provide amusement. One type of such device includes a balloon-like covering enclosing a deformable filler material that provides resistance to squeezing. Previous devices of the type provide varying tactile sensations. The filler material in a device disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,601,923 (Rosenberg) employs a mixture of starch and a saturated saline solution. This mixture provides interesting physical characteristics for an amusement device. The deformed device will apparently return to its undeformed state when not being squeezed, but at a rate that is slow for an exercise device. Also, a comfortable sized hand grip containing such a filler is rather heavy. Other prior art (e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,342 (Scatterday)) teaches the use of dry filler materials such as sand, oatmeal, beans, or millet with a dry lubricant. The particles shift during compression and provide the user with a different sensation than that of the Rosenberg patent. The filler material is not resilient, and the device does not return to its pre-compression shape when released.